American Horror Story: Boarding School
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: Cindy Harrison (Lily Rabe) is hired to work at Holy Hill Boarding School as an assistant houseparent. Things turn into an instant roller coaster for her when she's assigned to work with some troubled kids, but she soon learns of the sinister history of the school she now works at. Cindy is soon forced to team up with the kids for any chance of leaving the walls of Holy Hill alive.
1. Opening Notes and Character Index

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **Well, this story is in response to what happened on Wednesday's episode of Roanoke. As a huge Lily Rabe fan, I had my hopes that this would be the year her character would finally be the last one standing. The moment Shelby slit her throat, I changed the channel and have decided that I won't be finishing the rest of Roanoke.**

 **So, I will be resurrecting my boarding school fic, but like last time, I won't be using characters from other seasons. Instead, I will be creating OCs that will be played by actors and actresses that have starred in the American Horror Story series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story. But if I did, Misty Day would be the supreme of Coven, Sister Mary Eunice would've never been possessed and Shelby Miller would've taken Dominic's head off for being annoying.**

 **Story Title: American Horror Story: Boarding School**

 **Story Summary: Cindy Harrison is hired to work at Holy Hill Boarding School as an assistant houseparent. Things turn into an instant rollercoaster for her when she's assigned to work some troubled kids, but she soon learns of the sinister and spooky history of the school she now works at. Cindy is soon forced to team up with the kids for any chance of leaving the walls of Holy Hill alive.**

 **My Self Insert, but younger WILL be in this story.**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Detailed Character Listings-Staff:**

 **Ms. Cindy Harrison (Played by Lily Rabe) *The main character***

 **Occupation: Cindy is a brand new assistant houseparent working under Erin Phillips in Reese Hall.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Cindy Harrison is a young woman in her early to mid twenties with long blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back. She normally keeps it tied in either a tight bun or ponytail.**

 **Cindy is a friendly and well mannered young woman that lives alone. Cindy is a bit of a crowd pleaser, and is easily talked into doing what others want her to do. Cindy also has a bit of a curious side and gets easily sidetracked.**

 **Head Mistress or Ms. Suzan Collins (Played by Jessica Lange)**

 **Occupation: Suzan Collins is the current Head Mistress of Holy Hill Christian Boarding School.**

 **Personality and Appearance: Suzan Collins is a tall middle aged woman with shoulder length honey blonde hair, fair skin and brown eyes, and she's very beautiful for her age. Collins is a very straightforward woman with a Midwestern accent. Although straightforward, she is one that asks questions first and act second. Collin's biggest flaws is she's very impatient, and resorts to physical violence when pushed far enough. Suzan is very loyal to Holy Hill, and has a zero tolerance towards her students associating with kids from the rival school.**

 **Chef Debbie Carlson (Played by Kathy Bates)**

 **Occupation: Debbie Carlson is the current cook at Holy Hill Christian Boarding School.**

 **Personality and Appearance: Debbie is a heavyset woman with short brown hair. She is a very talkative woman who gets easily lost in conversation while serving students in the meal line. Debbie is also very forgetful at times, even to the point of going to her car still wearing her apron. Debbie is very talented at UNO.**

 **Mrs. Erin Phillips (Played by Connie Britton)**

 **Occupation: Erin Phillips is a houseparent working in Holy Hill's Reese Hall.**

 **Personality and Appearance: Erin Phillips is a woman with wavy strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Erin is a kind gentle woman. She is the houseparent of the Fearless 5 (F-5). Despite her kind and gentle demeanor, she's very good at thwarting some of the antics of the F-5, and isn't afraid of dishing out harsh punishment. Erin has no tolerance when her students use vulgar language.**

 **Mr. Derek Timmons (Played by Denis O'Hare)**

 **Occupation: Derek Timmons is the current janitor at Holy Hill Boarding School.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Derek Timmons has thinning short brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes.**

 **Timmons is a short tempered, but friendly janitor that likes to play his banjo outside when he's not on the clock. Derek has a fear of birds, and will go into a screaming frenzy when he sees a bird nearby.**

 **Dr. Thomas Ramsey (Played by James Cromwell)**

 **Occupation: Thomas Ramsey is the current physician at Holy Hill Boarding School.**

 **Personality and Appearance: Thomas Ramsey is a towering elderly man with a bald head and a thick white beard.**

 **Thomas Ramsey is a man of science, and he is one that acts before he thinks. Ramsey is a collector of vintage items, such as electing to use a rotary phone instead of a touchtone phone in his office, and the absence of a computer.**

 **Love Interest: Thomas Ramsey has his heart set on Cindy Harrison.**

 **Mr. Jake Phillips (Played by Dylan McDermott)**

 **Occupations: Jake Phillips is the guidance counselor at Holy Hill Boarding School. He's also the husband of Erin Phillips. Jake is also the coach for the school's sports.**

 **Personality and Appearance: Jake has thick short black hair, fair skin, brown eyes and a thick but neatly groomed beard.**

 **Jake is an arrogant man who thinks he knows everything. Jake is also very fickle minded, and will turn his back on those closest to him when something better comes along.**

 **Mr. Jay Williams (Played by Michael Chiklas)**

 **Occupation: Jay Williams is the security guard at Holy Hill.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Jay is a big burly bald man with fair skin.**

 **Jay escaped a max security prison ten years ago after he was convicted of twelve counts of first degree murder and six counts of first degree sexual assault. Jay is known for using brutal force when dealing with students trying to run away.**

 **Ms. Amy Edwards (Played by Alexandra Breckenridge)**

 **Occupation: Amy is the current nurse at Holy Hill.**

 **Appearance: Amy has long red hair, smooth white skin and blue eyes.**

 **Friendships: Amy has a close friendship with Cindy Harrison.**

 **Ms. Bridgette Ford (Played by Mare Winningham)**

 **Occupation: Bridgette Ford is a houseparent working at Holy Hill's Nilla Hall.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Bridgette is a slight heavyset woman with shoulder length wavy light brown hair.**

 **Bridgette is a woman with a major potty mouth, and a serious road rage problem. Despite these flaws, Bridgette is a very pleasant woman to be around otherwise. Bridgette also likes to sing during her free time.**

 **Students/Other:**

 **Quincy (My Self Insert)**

 **Occupation: Former student at Northeast Lake High School, current student at Holy Hill Boarding School and the leader of the Fearless-5.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Dark skin, short curly hair, brown eyes and medium height.**

 **He is a kid that values his friendships. He has a great memory, and is good at formulating plans for loopholes and getting out of things. His biggest flaws, his lack of patients and his temper.**

 **Abraham Hillsberg (Not played by anyone)**

 **Occupation: Abraham is a current student at Holy Hill Boarding School, and is a core member of the Fearless-5.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Abraham is a heavyset kid that wears glasses, fair skin and brown hair.**

 **Despite his appearance, Abraham is no pushover, and he takes shit from no one.**

 **Kristoffer (Kris) White (Played by no one)**

 **Occupation: Kris is a current student at Holy Hill Boarding School, and is a core member of the Fearless-5.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Kris has short brown hair, a long face, and brown eyes. He is a bit on the slender side.**

 **Kris is the thief and deceiver of the group when being straightforward fails. He's good at hotwiring cars, and he has very good aim when throwing things.**

 **Mitch and Caleb Knox (Played by Kai and Bodhi Schultz)**

 **Occupation: Mitch and Caleb Knox are students at Holy Hill Boarding School, and they round out the core of the Fearless-5.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Both Mitch and Caleb have shaggy dish water blond hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin, and they both are slender in stature.**

 **Mitch is very book smart, and is a human lie detector. Mitch is very protective of his twin brother, and will not hesitate to jump into the fray when Caleb is threatened.**

 **Caleb is the street smart of the two, and he's also a human lie detector. Caleb has great hunting skills, and will often set traps as pranks. Caleb is generally indifferent towards people, but he loves his brother Mitch.**

 **Alexis Phillips (Played by Taissa Farmiga)**

 **Occupation: Alexis is a student at Holy Hill Boarding School, extended member of the Fearless-5 and the daughter of Erin and Jake Phillips.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Alexis is a tall slender teen with long light brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes.**

 **Alexis is a tomboy with bad table manners. She is a caring girl who enjoys listening to music and hanging out with her friends. She has a close relationship with her mom, but often rebels against her father.**

 **Love Interest: Alexis is dating a kid from a rival boarding school.**

 **Lucia Dupont (Played by Lizzie Brochere)**

 **Occupation: Lucia Dupont is a foreign exchange student from France that goes to Holy Hill Boarding School, and an extended member of the Fearless-5.**

 **Appearance: Lucia has thick shoulder length brown hair with bangs, fair skin and beautiful brown eyes.**

 **Melody (Mel) Rahman (Played by Hannah Taylor-Gordon)**

 **Occupation: Mel is a foreign exchange student from London that goes to Holy Hill Boarding School, and an extended member of the Fearless-5.**

 **Appearance: Mel is a tall beautiful girl with milky pale skin, long dark brown hair and brown eyes.**

 **Tyra Evans (Played by Emma Roberts)**

 **Occupation: Tyra Evans is the niece of Suzan Collins and student at Holy Hill Boarding School.**

 **Personality and Appearance: Tyra has long blonde hair, perfect fair skin and hazel eyes.**

 **Tyra is a very stuck up girl, and is also the school's snitch. Tyra will often sweet talk her way out of homework assignments, and will use her blood relation to her aunt as a way to get breaks.**

 **Current Enemies: Tyra has a bitter rivalry with Alexis, Mel, Lucia and Erika.**

 **Tyra is the niece of the head mistress.**

 **Erika Peterson (Played by Sarah Paulson)**

 **Occupation: Erika Peterson is a student at Holy Hill Boarding School, and an extended member of the Fearless-5.**

 **Appearance and Personality: Erika has brown hair with several streaks of red that goes down just past her shoulder blades, fair skin and brown eyes.**

 **Erika is a level headed girl, and is the peacemaker of the group. Erika is very artistic, and enjoys spending much of her free time painting using oil paintings.**

 **Enemies: Erika and her family has a long bad history with Tyra Evans in her family, which started decades prior to the events of the story.**

 **Sexual Orientation: Erika is bisexual.**

 **Age Groups:**

 **10-12**

 **13-15**

 **16-18**

 **That's it for the index.**

 **I will begin working on the chapter when the reviews are fixed.**


	2. Ch 1 School is in Session

**April 12th, 1931. Royal Hill, Wisconsin.**

 _A large three acre hill is overlooking a very small Midwestern town. A construction crew is currently on site with their trucks. Orange and white construction barrels are in a semi-square pattern with orange construction fences blocking off others from the land. Mounds of dirt are being hurled to make way for a new structure to be built._

 _All the workers are doing their best and after hours of work, the crew takes a break. Once on break, they start having lunch._

 _"Well, I'm starved," An older construction worker says as he opens his paper bag and pulls out a sandwich. "How long do you think this project will take, Harold?"_

 _Harold, another construction worker is digging into his own lunch. He takes a bite of his food before responding to his coworker. "I don't know, Moe," Harold responds. "But whoever bought this property must have a lot of money and then some."_

 _The two construction workers share a laugh. "If you ask me, they'll have to change the name of this town after this building is built," Moe says. "This huge hill is what this town is named after."_

 _The construction workers finish up their lunch break and get back to work._

* * *

Present Day, Milwaukee WI:

It is lunch time in the city of Milwaukee. The freshman class at a local high school are currently outside enjoying the late summer/early fall weather.

A group of three students are sitting on a nearby bench talking amongst themselves away from the others. The first of the three students stands at 5'6, has dark skin, brown eyes and short black hair with a medium build. The second of the three students stands at 5'5, has white skin, green eyes and shaggy light brown hair. The last of the three students has tan skin, dark brown hair and stands at 5'8 with an athletic build.

"So Josh, what ever came of the incident with the dare we gave you?" The first of the three kids asks. "You know what happens when you don't follow through with a dare."

Josh, the second of the three kids gives his friend a dirty look. "Fuck you, Quincy, "Josh replies. "After you see this, you'll have to start giving me credit and not call me a pussy."

Josh pulls out his phone and shows Quincy and the other kid the video of him naked in the principal's office. Josh is blowing his nose on all of the Kleenexes and putting them back into the cardboard container. After Josh finishes soiling all the Kleenexes, he takes two blank sheets of paper from the printer that's hooked up to the principal's printer nnd puts them under his armpits. He puts the now musty sheets of paper back where they belong. After that, he takes the picture of the principal's wife out of the picture frame before jacking off and cumming all over it before putting it back into the frame.

After the video ends, Quincy couldn't help but be impressed. "Shit Josh, that's fucking impressive, "Quincy praises. "Now we know why the principal's been in a bad mood the past few days."

The third of the three kids turns to Quincy and crosses his arms. "And that means that you're next for a dare, Quincy," The tan skinned kid says. "The building next door to the school just got a package delivery from UPS."

Quincy looks at the tan skin kid and crosses his arms. "So, what do you want me to do, Ben?" Quincy asks.

"You're going to open the contents of the package and destroy them," Ben replies.

"What am I going to do if the items are unbreakable by normal means?" Quincy asks.

"That's not all you're going to do, fucker," Ben says. "After you deal with the package, I want you to take a piss on the side of the building. If you can't break the package yourself, then toss it in the middle of one of the busy streets. The never ending traffic will fuck up what ever is in that package."

"Fine, I'll do it." Quincy says as he stood up.

Both Josh and Ben pull out their phones and start recording Quincy's actions. Quincy goes over to the next door building and approaches the package sitting at the front door. He crouches down and picks the box up. He rips open the box and it reveals a small Culligan water cooler. Quincy begins stomping on the water cooler as his friends record what's going on from a distance. The water cooler is now dented beyond repair. Next, Quincy goes and starts peeing on the side of the building. Once he finishes, he goes to leave, but the principal sees everything.

"IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" The principal shouts.

* * *

Quincy is now in the principal's office with the principal sitting opposite him with a disappointed look on his face.

"You are in so much trouble, young man," The principal says in a stern tone. "There's been some vandalism going on around here lately, including the defiling of my wife's picture. Seeing as I caught you in the act of destroying property belonging to the place next door, I'm about ready to punish you for the stuff that's been going on around here and for what's happened in my office."

Quincy starts getting annoyed with the situation. "But I didn't trash your stupid office," he argues.

"Then who did?" The principal asks.

"How am I suppose to know?" Quincy replies. "Only a person that was in your office at that time would know."

The principal leans forward and looks Quincy dead in the eye before sighing. "I'm calling your mother," The principal states. "You are hereby expelled for all the events of vandalism. I saw you destroying property next door and this can't keep going on. I have no choice."

Quincy's mom soon shows up to pick him up from the school for the very last time.

 **(Cue American Horror Story Theme with school bells ringing, chalk writing against blackboards and school clocks ticking)**

Lily Rabe, Jessica Lange, Kathy Bates, Connie Britton, Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters, Enis O'Hare, Alexandra Breckenridge, Taissa Farmiga, Dylan McDermott, James Cromwell, Michael Chiklas, Mare Winningham, Kai Schultz, Bodhi Schultz, Emma Roberts, Lizzie Brochere and Hannah Taylor-Gordon.

American Horror Story: Boarding School

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

September 12th 2016. Royal Hill, Wisconsin:

A dark blue 2012 Chevy Cruze is driving along the road and it makes a right turn and drives up a huge slope. The blue car drives up to a property where a large four story red brick building is overlooking the entire town. A metal pole with the American flag is perched to the right of the structure. Standing to the left of the four story red brick building is a chapel that's made out of the same material as the much bigger structure. In the back of the two buildings is a playground set with a slide, monkey bars and two swing sets. Beyond the playground set is a large area with concrete. One section of the area is fenced off and serves as an outdoor basketball court. Another part is an outdoor track and the rest of the concrete area has a row of eight picnic tables.

There is a large cream colored sign with brown capital letters that reads "Welcome to Holy Hill Boarding School".

The blue Chevy pulls into a parking lot labeled staff parking which is located to the right of the playground area. The car takes a parking spot and goes to a complete stop. The door on the driver's side of the vehicle opens and a tall young woman with mid back blonde hair that's tied in a ponytail and blue eyes steps out. She's wearing a light gray t-shirt under a thin black jacket, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. A light gray purse is slung over her shoulder. The woman closes the door to her vehicle and locks it before making her way to the front of the school. A mysterious boy appears out of the corner of her eye, but when she turns to greet him, he vanishes. The young woman reaches the front of the school and walks up the concrete stairs. A black box with a speaker and a white rectangular button below it is to the young woman's left. She reaches up and presses it.

"Hello?" A male voice speaks through the intercom.

The young woman presses the yellow speak button. "This is Cindy Harrison, "The young woman now known as Cindy responds. "This is my first day and was told to come here early for the tour of the school."

A buzzing sound is heard and the door makes a clicking sound. Cindy opens the door and enters the building for the very first inside of the building is the first corridor with white tile flooring with dark blue carpeting in the center. The walls are painted white. To the left is a staircase that leads to the next floor. Hanging on the walls are several bulletin boards with all kinds of things school related hanging from them via push pin. To the right is the hallway which leads to several offices and classrooms. Cindy makes a right and walks to the end of the hall and then makes a left. Cindy reaches the door with the nametag that reads 'Ms. Suzan Collins'. Cindy knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A female voice yells from the other side.

Cindy opens the door and enters the office. The office has light blue carpeting, two wooden chairs in front of the light metal desk. On the desk is a computer, a lamp, documents, a phone and a coffee pot. There is a filing cabinet in the corner with a wastebasket next to it. The office has an eight by six window with white blinds keeping the sunlight from beaming into the room too much. In the other corner is a large flower pot with a fern growing.

The woman sitting at the desk has blonde hair and sharp brown eyes. She has a few wrinkles showing her age. The woman is wearing a knee length black skirt, black stockings and a light blue button down blouse.

"Have a seat," The older woman instructs.

Cindy sits down in one of the chairs and crosses her left leg over her right before looking the older woman in the eyes.

"I know you don't officially start until this afternoon when the students get done for the day, "Suzan says. "But with all new faculty members, we have them come in early to take the tour while kids are in class."

Suzan takes a long sigh before crossing her arms.

"Unfortunately, I have a new student coming in, so I won't be giving you the tour," Suzan says. "If you don't mind wai-"

There's a knock at the door. An older man that stands at a towering 6 foot 8 is in the doorway. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He has no hair, but a thick white beard. The man is staring at Cindy and smiling at her.

"I'd be more than happy to give her the tour, Suzan," The older man offers.

Cindy looks over to the older man. Suzan agrees to let the older man give the tour.

* * *

A white mini van drives off, leaving Quincy alone in the parking lot. He has a folder tucked under his arm, a backpack on his back and a very large suitcase with the pull handle extended.

"This is bullshit," Quincy says to himself. "A fucking boarding school?"

Quincy makes his way towards the concrete steps that leads to the front door. As he's walking, he sees a kid about ten years old out of the corner of his eyes. This makes the soon to be student/resident jump. After he regains his composure, continues to the front door. A burly man about an inch taller than Quincy is waiting. He's wearing a standard security uniform and has a serious and scary look on his face.

"Are you the new kid?" The man asks in a gruff tone.

"Yeah," Quincy replies.

The security guard glares at Quincy. "That's yes, Mr. Williams," he corrected in a rude tone.

"Whatever," Quincy responds.

Mr. William's face turns beet red out of anger. "You watch your mouth, kid," he says. "Now follow me to Ms. Collin's office."

Quincy shrugs his shoulders and follows the burly security guard into the building. Mr. Williams leads Quincy to Ms. Collin's office where she's waiting patiently.

"Ms. Collins, he's here," Mr. Williams says.

"Thank you, Jay." Suzan says.

"By the way, he needs an attitude adjustment," Jay says before walking off.

Quincy enters the office and sits down on one of the chairs.

"What's your name?" Suzan asks.

Quincy folds his arms and slouches down into the char. "Quincy," he replies.

"Quincy who?" Suzan presses.

"Quincy Washington." Quincy replies with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Now, I understand that your mother has already signed the paperwork," Suzan says. "Give it to me."

Quincy hands Suzan the folder with all the papers. The head mistress puts on her reading glasses and reads over everything. Once she finishes, she puts the papers back into the folder.

"Now that we have that settled, here at Holy Hill, all students must wear uniforms during school hours," Suzan says. "School hours are from eight in the morning to three in the afternoon. Breakfast is at 7:15. Lunch is at 11:15 and supper is at 5:30. I will give you a copy of our student handbook. In that book is all of the rules. I expect you to read it and follow all the rules, young man. Your mother already told me why you were kicked out of your previous school. I hate vandals and I won't tolerate you vandalizing anything on this campus. Now, a school uniform is waiting for you in the dormitory. My assistant will show you to the dormitory."

Suzan presses a button on her desk. A young man who looks to be in his early twenties with brown hair, fair skin and green eyes walks in. He is quite skinny and he's wearing a sky blue dress shirt, white tie, white dress pants.

"Pete, I need you to take the new kid to Reese Hall," Suzan says. "Make sure to get him a uniform as well."

"Yes ma'am." Pete replies.

Quincy follows Pete out of the office. The two make a left and the two then make another left at a t-section of the hallway before they walk right twenty feet. The two finally reach a blue sign with gold letters that reads "Reese Hall." Pete leads Quincy into the dormitory where there are pictures hung up on the blue painted walls. The two pass a linen closet, a laundry room, and a few other rooms before walking into a foyer that has a waiting area with chairs to the right. A flower pot in one corner of the room and another Virgin Mary statue in the other corner.

"The dorm staff can help you from here," Pete says. "Talk to the lady at the desk."

Pete leaves. Quincy makes his way over to the desk where a woman is sitting behind a computer screen. She is wearing a short sleeve blue dress shirt, a tie and a grey skirt that went down to her shin.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The woman asks.

"I'm a new student here," Quincy says. "My name is Quincy Washington."

The woman types in the information. "Okay, I'll show you to your dorm room," she says. "I'll also get you your uniform."

The woman gets up and walks from behind the desk. The new student follows the woman up a flight of stairs and the two reach a room similar to the one on previous floor. The two walk out of the room and reach a corridor with rooms to the left and right. After making a left and walking down the hallway, she stops.

"This will be your room," The woman says. "I'll be back shortly with your uniform."

The woman leaves and Quincy enters the room. The room is a good fifteen by twenty feet big. To the left is the bathroom connected to the room. To the right are five cubical areas made of oak wood. Further into the dorm room are five beds with a dresser stationed to the left of each bed. To the right of each bed is a nightstand/desk with a chair. The bedroom area is carpeted with sky blue coloring. All the beds, save for the one in the middle is taken. Quincy takes the middle bed and quickly unpacks. Afterwards, the woman returns with a uniform that consists of a sky blue dress shirt, a dark grey tie, grey dress pants, black socks and black dress shoes.

"There's a uniform," The woman says. "I figured you'd need a map. It's easy to get lost in this place. I'm Ms. Jacobs. I'm the receptionist for this dormitory. I need to get back to my work, so I'll probably see you around coming and going."

The heavy set woman with short brownish grey hair leaves the room.

Quincy changes into the annoying school uniform before taking the school mapand the schedule to find his first class.

* * *

It is now time for lunch, so Quincy follows the other students through the hallways and down several flights of stairs to the basement of the building. where the dining room was located. The basement walls are painted yellow and the floors are white and black checkered tile. To the right is the entrance to the dining room. The smell of the food makes Quincy's stomach growl, so he enters the room. Quincy is amazed at how bigthe dining room is. The dining room has the same checkered tiling pattern on the floor. The walls are painted sky blue. In the corner close to the doors is an American flag with a Virgin Mary statue next to it. In another corner is another flower pot with a fern. Stationed throughout the dining room are several white round tables with six matching chairs stationed at each. In the far left area of the dining room is the area where you get your drinks and there is a salad bar as well. In the far back of the dining room is the serving line where you get your food.

The new student makes his way to the serving line of the dining room. When he grabs his tray and silverware, he notices other students standing ahead of him in the line. A male student, but for some reason, his pants and tie are black instead of gray. Standing behind him is a girl that has different outfit coloring as well. Instead of black or gray, her skirt is white.

There is ham sandwiches, mashed potatoes, corn and chocolate cake for dessert.

The moment Quincy sits down at the table with his food, he gets swarmed by two twins with shaggy dark blond hair.

"Hey newbie, give us your drink and dessert," The first of the two twins orders.

Quincy, not liking being ordered around, glares at the twin. "Fuck you," he replies.

"Oh, Mr. Newbie is a feisty bitch," The other twin teases.

"Guys, leave him alone," A female voice says.

A girl with dark blonde hair walks up to the table and sits down.

"Alexis, we're just joking," The first of the twins says.

"Yeah, calm down," The second twin adds.

Two other students walk up and sit down at the table. One of them is heavyset, while the other student has more of a medium build and is a bit short.

"Who's the new kid?" The heavyset kid asks.

"He's Quincy," Quincy replies. "I just started here today."

"Oh, so you're our new roommate," The first of the two twins says. "I'm Caleb Knox and this is my twin brother, Mitch."

"I'm Kristoffer White, but people call me Kris," The short kid says.

"I'm Abraham Hillsberg," The heavyset kid says.

"I'm Alexis Phillips," Alexis says. "My mom's your houseparent. You'll meet her after school. She's pretty laid back."

Quincy sees the kid from earlier out of the corner of his left eye, which causes him to look in that direction.

"What's wrong?" Abraham asks. "You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Nah, I thought I saw a kid from earlier," Quincy replies.

"Oh okay," Kris says. "Anyway, what brings you to this school?"

"I got kicked out of my old school," Quincy replies, "Vandalism."

"Damn man," Caleb says. "Ms. Collins is super no nonsense. You break any rules here, you'll wish you were back at your old school."

"Fair warning, the head mistress has an obnoxious niece that goes to this school," Alexis says. "The best thing to do is walk with a group for the first couple of weeks. She'll approach you and demand favors. If you refuse, she goes crying to her aunt and she'll snitch on you if she has dirt."

"Oh, I hate snitches." Quincy says.

The rest of lunch goes by smoothly and the students head off to their after lunch classes.

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2 Mini Spoiler:**

 _Alexis is sitting outside and is now wearing regular clothes instead of her street clothes. A young man that stands at 5'10, fair skin, brown eyes and reddish blond shaggy hair sneaks up behind her. He slowly places his hands over her eyes and plants a kiss on her cheek, startling her._

 _Alexis breaks free and turns around to see who it is. "Shit Cody, you scared the hell out of me," Alexis says with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"_

 _The guy now known as Cody gives Alexis a fake pout. "Can't I surprise my girlfriend?" Cody asks._

 _Alexis stands up and faces Cody. "Cody, Ms. Collins will have a fit if she sees you on campus," she says. "You know how she feels about staff and students from the other boarding school showing up on campus."_

 _"Okay, calm down," Cody says. "What's she gonna do anyway?"_

 **(Mini Spoiler End)**

 **Other characters will have their moments to shine. It won't be just about my self insert.**

 **Bye for now.**


	3. Ch 2 School Snitch

The first day of school is now over and all the students are flooding the hallways to head back to their respective dorms. Alexis steps out from the crowd and makes her way over to another female student. This student stands at 5'6, has brown hair with streaks of red that goes just a bit past her shoulder and to her upper mid back, fair skin brown eyes and a petite build. The other student is collecting her things and when she finishes, she turns around to face Alexis.

"Alexis, are you trying to scare the shit out of me?" The other student asks with a bit of a lisp.

Alexis laughs at her friend before responding. "Geez Erika, you scare easily," she says and laughs. "What's got you so nervous?"

The second student now known as Erika takes a deep breath before she responds. "Oh, you know how I get when I'm in a bit of a hurry, Alexis," she replies. "I thought I told you after lunch was over that my mom was going to be here after school."

"Oh yes, I remember exactly what happened the last time your mom showed up on campus," Alexis says with an annoyed look on her face, indicating that it was not a good memory.

The conversation gets interrupted when yet another female student breaks away from the crowd. This student is a petite girl that's five feet two, blonde hair, blue eyes and perfect skin with a fresh face. This student has an arrogant look on her face as she saunters over to both Alexis and Erika.

"You two are not supposed to be standing in the middle of the hall," The blonde says in a stuck up tone. "Now move."

The presence and bossiness of this student causes both Erika and Alexis to become angry. More so from Erika.

"What do you want, Tyra?" Erika asks with venom in her voice, which indicates that the two did not like each other. "Go annoy someone else."

Tyra breaks out into laugher at Erika before she responds. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't quite underst'hand you," she responds and mocks Erika's lisp. "Sphufferin succotash."

Erika goes to slap the taste out of Tyra's mouth, the latter is one step ahead of her.

"Oh, are you going to hit me?" Tyra asks. "If you are I'll just tell my aunt on you. You're not the only one I've reported today."

Erika ends up not slapping Tyra and the latter gives a victorious look before she walks off down the hallway, leaving both Alexis and Erika seething.

"Grr, I hate her!" Erika exclaims as she balls up her fist.

Alexis quickly puts a comforting hand on Erika's shoulder. "Just let her go," she says. "You should go see your mom. For one, she doesn't like being left waiting and two, you know Tyra's going to want her share of what your mom has to give you."

Erika breaths a long sigh before responding. "Yeah, you're right, Alexis," she replies. "I'll see you later."

Erika then takes her bags before rushing down the hall towards the staircase.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A dark gray 2014 Jeep Cherokee is parked in the visitor's parking lot on campus. Due to the weather being nice, the window on the driver's side is rolled down a bit. Sitting in the driver's seat is a woman with strawberry blonde hair, one green eye and one milky discolored eye. The woman has an impatient look on her face.

"Come on, you should've been here already," The woman says in an annoyed tone.

The woman proceeds to get out of the car and puts on a pair of sunglasses. Five minutes goes by and the front door to the school opens. Erika comes out and immediately makes her way over to the Jeep where the woman is waiting.

"Mom, sorry I took so long," Erika says as she gives the woman a hug.

"I thought I'd have to deal with that damned Suzan again," Erika's mom replies with relief in her voice. "You look like you want to kill someone."

Erika takes a long deep breath. "Yeah, Tyra the school snitch is starting shit like usual," she replies. "I swear, I'm going to strangle that bitch."

Erika's mom has a sympathetic look and gives her daughter another hug. "Oh sweetie, just try not to get into trouble," she pleads before opening the door to her jeep.

Erika's mom pulls out a round airtight container filled with an assortment of baked goods.

"These should cheer you up," says Erika's mom. "I know you were forced to share with Tyra last time."

Erika takes the container with all the baked goods and a smile appears on her face. "Thanks mom," she says gratefully. "You really know how to make my day better."

Erika's mom also smiles, "It's no problem at all, dear," she replies. "I'll never forget the day you came home from your first day of kindergarten. You were in tears because the other kid took a bite of your cookie. I baked you a baker's dozen of cookies all to yourself that day."

Erika's face is now red from embarrassment. "Mom, stop it," she pleads. "I hate it when you tell me that story."

Erika's mom laughs. "I'm sorry honey," she says. "You know I can't help but get a kick out of seeing your face turn red like a tomato."

The mother and daughter moment gets interrupted when Suzan Collins rudely walks up to the two. "Ah, it's great to see you back so soon, Norma," she says in a mock tone.

Norma, now getting angry by Suzan's presence, decides to cut her visit short. "Erika, I love you, dear," she says before getting back into her car. "I'll call you later."

Norma starts up the car.

"I love you too, mom!" Erika shouts before she waves goodbye.

Norma drives off in a hurry. Before Suzan could say anything to Erika, the latter takes off back towards the school, leaving Suzan alone.

 _ **(Cue American Horror Story Theme with school bells ringing, chalk writing against blackboards and school clocks ticking)**_

 _ **Lily Rabe, Jessica Lange, Kathy Bates, Connie Britton, Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters, Enis O'Hare, Alexandra Breckenridge, Taissa Farmiga, Dylan McDermott, James Cromwell, Michael Chiklas, Mare Winningham, Kai Schultz, Bodhi Schultz, Emma Roberts, Lizzie Brochere and Hannah Taylor-Gordon.**_

 _ ***Special Guest Stars* Frances Conroy is playing Norma Peterson A.K.A Erika's mom.**_

 _ **American Horror Story: Boarding School**_

 _ **(End Theme)**_

Alexis is sitting outside and is now wearing regular clothes instead of her street clothes. A young man that stands at 5'10, fair skin, brown eyes and reddish blond shaggy hair sneaks up behind her. He slowly places his hands over her eyes and plants a kiss on her cheek, startling her.

Alexis breaks free and turns around to see who it is. "Shit Cody, you scared the hell out of me," Alexis says with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

The guy now known as Cody gives Alexis a fake pout. "Can't I surprise my girlfriend?" Cody asks.

Alexis stands up and faces Cody. "Cody, Ms. Collins will have a fit if she sees you on campus," she says. "You know how she feels about staff and students from the other boarding school showing up on campus."

"Okay, calm down," Cody says. "What's she gonna do anyway?"

Alexis is now super annoyed with her boyfriend. "What she's gonna do is punish me," she replies. "You have to get out of here. It's bad enough the school snitch is on the loose."

Cody just laughs it off. "Okay fine, I'm gone," he says in a mock hurt tone. "But I'm coming back this weekend when I know Ms. Crinkle-Grouch isn't here."

The two both share a quick kiss before Cody takes off towards his car. The young man gets in and drives off, leaving Alexis alone. Alexis hears footsteps, which causes her to jump. But when she turns around, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Geez Alexis, it's just me," Erika says. "And I thought I was the jumpy one."

"Cody just left here," Alexis says. "Ms. Collins has a habit of sneaking up on people."

"Yes, I've noticed," Erika replies. "My mom just brought me some baked goods. That woman snuck up on us again. Let's just hope that Tyra doesn't find these this time."

"Yeah, last time your mom brought baked goods, Tyra stole most of them," Alexis says. "Speaking of students, have you met the new kid yet?"

Erika shakes her head no. "No, I heard rumors that we had a new student," she replies. "But you know how I am. I get distracted and sometimes end up late for lunch. Have you met the new student?"

Alexis nods her head yes. "Yeah, I met him at lunch," she responds. "He sat with our group."

Erika now has a look of curiosity on her face. "What's he like?" she asks.

"You'll meet him at dinner tonight." Alexis replies.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Students are still heading back to their respective dorms. The guys are headed to Reese Hall. Chorus of chatter is echoing throughout the hallways of the school as students continue to walk. When the students reach the dormitory, Abraham, Kris, Mitch, Caleb and Quincy split from the rest of the sea of male students. Once everyone is out of sight, Abraham, Caleb, Mitch and Kris begin roughhousing in the waiting area. The woman that worked in the waiting area earlier in the day had already left. Quincy just watches on.

Kris puts Caleb in a headlock and Mitch is trying to do a double leg takedown on Abraham. Abraham uses his mass size to overpower Mitch. Abraham then uses his chin to grind it against Mitch's back, making him laugh.

"Mitch, you're such a girl," Abraham taunts.

Mitch headbutts Abraham in the gut. "Piss off, asshole," he counters. "At least I don't wear Love Spell perfume to block out the moldy cheese smell coming from my sides or need a bra from Victoria's Secret to hide my DD man boobs in place."

Abraham fakes a hurt expression then laughs. "Oh, I'll give you moldy cheese, shithead," he responds before grabbing Mitch's head and shoving his face in his armpit.

"GUYS, KNOCK IT OFF, RIGHT NOW!" A woman shouts.

Standing in the doorway that leads to the dorm rooms is a middle aged woman with wavy mid back strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a sky blue long sleeved top, a black knee length skirt and black shoes. The woman has her arms crossed with a serious look on her face.

The four immediately stop their roughhousing when the woman yells.

"Sorry Mrs. Philips," the four say in unison.

Mrs. Philips takes a deep breath before speaking. "How many times do I have to tell you four not to wrestle in the waiting area?" Mrs. Philips asks.

"I don't know," Abraham replies.

"If I catch either one of you wrestling in this room again, I'm going to start taking away privileges," Mrs. Philips says. "This isn't WWE."

Mrs. Philips turns her attention to Quincy next.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Philips asks.

Quincy focuses on the houseparent. "Oh, I'm Quincy," he says.

"Oh, you're my new student," Mrs. Philips says. "My name is Mrs. Erin Philips. I'm your houseparent. I assume you already found your roommates."

"Yeah," Quincy says.

The other four boys start getting impatient with Mrs. Philips.

"Okay, he knows you, now can we go?" Caleb asks as he taps his foot against the carpet floor.

Mrs. Philips shakes her head no. "Actually, I was looking for you guys anyway," she says. "I need for you guys to head to the lounge."

"Oh, come on," Mitch complains. "This is stupid."

Mrs. Philips stares Mitch right in the eye. "Go now," she orders in a scary and stern tone.

After groaning in frustration, the group begin making their way down the hall, passing up other rooms. At the end of the hall is a set of double doors that leads to a common room. The common room has white walls, checkered blue and white tiled floors with black carpeting. There are black and white pictures of the outside of the school. Like the other rooms, one corner has a Virgin Mary statue in one corner. Another corner has the American flag. Another with the flower pot and fern. The ceiling is painted white and has four rows of four fluorescent lights. The room is a decent fifteen by twenty feet room. Next to the Virgin Mary statue is a four feet shelf that have several board and card games like UNO and Connect Four. In between the flag and the plant is a rectangle table with four chairs on one side, one at one end and another two on the other. In another corner of the room is a flat screen tv. In center of the room is a full living room set with a wooden round coffee table included. Directly next to the table is a door that leads to the emergency fire exit. If you continue straight without turning a corner, you'll reach the corridor where the offices are for the houseparents. Hanging on the wall opposite the pictures on the wall is a plaque.

Mrs. Philips and the five kids begin making their way over to the table. Abraham, Kris, Mitch and Caleb take the four chairs on one side and Erin takes the seat at the end of the table. Quincy gets one of the two seats on the other side of the table.

"Mrs. Philips, what is this about?" asks an impatient Kris. "We've got better things to do."

Erin is starting to get frustrated with her students getting impatient with her. But before she could say anything, a tall blonde woman with her hair in a tight bun enters the lounge. She's wearing the same top as Mrs. Philips, but instead of a black knee length skirt, she's wearing a white one with white shoes.

"Sorry I'm late," the woman says. "I had to get directions because the person that gave me the tour forgot to show me how to get here."

"It's okay," Erin says. "Come have a seat."

The woman starts walking over to the table. Immediately, Abraham, Kris, Mitch and Caleb take a strong liking to the blonde woman.

"Switch spots with me," Caleb pleads.

"No, switch spots with me," Abraham pleads.

"No, me," Kris argues.

"No, switch with me," Mitch says.

"Stop, all of you," Mrs. Philips orders.

The four stop their pleading and the blonde woman takes a seat to the right of Quincy before crossing her left leg over her right.

Quincy also has a strong liking to the new woman, but he decides to hold off on bragging about sitting so close to her.

"Guys, this is Ms. Cindy Harrison," Mrs. Philips says. "Today's her first day and will be working with the five of you. I'll still be your houseparent, but you're going to have to show her respect as well. Why don't you all introduce yourselves."

The five boys introduce themselves and afterwards, Mrs. Philips addresses them. "Now Quincy and Ms. Harrison, dinner is at 5:30," she says. "And Quincy, students are allowed to change into regular street clothes after school."

"Okay, can we go now?" an impatient Caleb asks.

"Yes, but no roughhousing," Erin replies before turning her attention to Cindy. "Cindy, my office is the third one down the hall to the east. Feel free to get to know the place."

"Thank you." Cindy replies.

The kids quickly get up from their seats. Mrs. Philips heads to her office, leaving Cindy alone.

The new staff member stands up and takes a closer look at the plague that's hanging up. "In memory of Robert D, Reese, Born July 14th 1910, Died May 19th 1939," Cindy reads. "Robert David Reese was born on July 14th 1910 in Philadelphia PA. In 1930, Reese had a dream of building a boarding school for Christian kids aged 10 and up. In 1931, Reese moved to Wisconsin and met Vanilla (Nilla) Mason. That same year, Holy Hill broke ground. In 1932, Reese and Mason got married. On July 14th 1933, Holy Hill was now finished, giving Reese his greatest birthday present and fulfilling his dream."

Cindy finishes reading the message on the plague and when she turns around, she gets a glimpse of a kid standing next to the shelf with all the board games. This causes the blonde to jump.

"Hello?" Cindy calls out.

The figure doesn't respond and vanishes. A now confused a slightly freaked out Cindy decides to make her way to the office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It is now dinner time and everyone is in the dining room. Things are set up a bit different than how they were during lunch. There is a long eighteen to twenty two person table stationed at the front of the dining room reserved for the staff. There are also some students that still have their uniforms on.

Among the staff that are present Suzan Collins is present. Like usual, there's a chorus of chatter echoing throughout the dining room.

Like at lunch, the group of Quincy, Abraham, Kris, Mitch and Caleb are sitting with Alexis, leaving four spots open. Everyone in the group is wearing regular street clothes now.

While all the chatter is going on, a student with brown hair with streaks of red, brown eyes and fair skin walks up to the table carrying a clear container filled with an assortment of baked goods. She's wearing a maroon ¼ t-shirt, tight blue jeans and black shoes. She takes a seat to the right of Quincy before crossing her right leg over her left.

Mitch, Abraham, Caleb and Kris begin eyeballing the container and it's contents.

"Yes, you guys can have some, but not now," The girl says as she hides the container underneath the table. "I don't need that snitch bitch taking everything."

The new girl turns her attention to Quincy.

"Who are you?" the girl asks.

"Oh, I'm Quincy," the new kid says with a look of curiosity on his face. "I take it you bake and your cooking is irresistible?"

The girl laughs and shakes her head. "My name's Erika," she says. "And no, I don't bake. My mom comes once a week to bring me baked goods. I can't cook worth shit. Hell, I could burn a cupcake made out of playdough."

Quincy laughs at Erika. But before he can make a comment, a petite blonde student wearing very short black shorts and a red top walks over to the table. Quincy gets a shock when the four guys don't start drooling over her and both Erika and Alexis become angry by her presence.

The blonde girl puts her hand out and puts the other on her hip. "Peterson, I know your mom brought you baked goods today," the girl says. "You know why I'm here. So, if you don't want me to waltz over to my aunt and get you room restriction, pay up."

Erika groans in anger before placing the Tupperware with the baked goods onto the table and opening it. "Just take what you want and get the hell away from me," she says with venom in her voice. "I don't want to deal with you right now."

The blonde takes the biggest brownie before sauntering off back to her table. Erika angrily closes the container and places it back under the table.

"Who the hell was that girl?" Quincy asks.

"That's Tyra Evans, the school snitch and niece of Suzan Collins," Erika replies. "Our families have a long bitter history. My mom hates Ms. Collins and I hate Tyra."

"She looks more like the school's $1 whore to me," Quincy says.

Erika elbows Quincy in the gut, but couldn't help but laugh. "Shh, don't let anyone hear you say that," she warns in a whisper. "There are several male students around here that will do anything to get in those shorts. And they will not hesitate to tell her if anyone makes fun of her."

"Okay, I'll be sure to remember that," Quincy says. "But I'm not going to hesitate to go off on her if she pisses me off."

The students are called up to the serving line to be served their food.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It is now late evening. All the kids, save for the older ones are in bed. The second shift staff are getting ready to head home for the night. Cindy steps out into the hallway and makes her way into the lounge, which now only has the emergency lights on. The hallways are also now dimly lit, making the place look scary. Cindy makes her way into the corridor where the dorm rooms are. Chatter amongst students that are not yet asleep can be heard on the other side of the doors. The blonde staff member makes her way into the foyer, which is also dimly it, with only the red exit sign hanging above the staircase that leads downstairs. The figure from earlier appears, catching Cindy off guard. The child like person runs away.

"Wait!" Cindy shouts as she follows after him.

Cindy is now in the barely lit stairwell. She looks up and sees the fleeting image of the boy, so she heads up the stairs to the third floor, which still has all the lights on, due to the kids that reside on that floor being older with a later bedtime. Cindy's curiosity gets the better of her when she saw that there's a fourth floor with no lights and an exit sign that blinks in and out. Cindy begins ascending the stairs that lead to the floor. She reaches the floor. Like the previous floors, it has a foyer/waiting room. The foyer looks the same as the other three, but it's obvious that this floor hasn't been in use for a very long time. The exit sign hanging above is half burnt out, the air has a musty smell to it, the desk has dust all over it with a lot of old papers scattered on it, the computer has lots of dust caked on the screen. The flooring is unkept and very dirty. The chairs in the waiting area are all turned over and there are a few boxes in the corner. The only difference with this floor is there's a hallway not only to the left that goes towards the rooms and common area, but there's also a hallway that goes straight to the other part of the school all the way to Nilla Hall, confirming that the two dorms connected at one point in time.

Due to the limited light, Cindy goes into her purse and takes out a flashlight. She turns it on to give herself better lighting. "Hello?" she calls out. "Little boy, are you lost?"

Cindy gets no response, so she elects to head left to what used to be dorm rooms and the common area for the fourth floor. She is stopped in her tracks when she hears a scattering of little feet, followed by a few rodents running around. There are also some cockroaches crawling over dead bugs.

"This is so disgusting," Cindy says.

The new staff member's curiosity doesn't waver, though, as she continues through the abandoned hallway. As Cindy navigates the abandoned hallway, she sees that some of the doors have holes in them, kicked in or jammed halfway open. The rooms are the exact same size as the previous floors. Cindy makes her way into what used to be the common room. She turns on the lights, which surprisingly still work. The common room is a complete mess. There are old mattresses with the springs sticking out thrown in the far left corner. The tile flooring is caked with grayish brown dirt. Instead of a shelf with board games and puzzles, there's a pile of old boxes. Sitting in the corner where the American flag is suppose to be is a bunch of old broken chairs. There are some old tables where the tv is supposed to be. A few old desks are scattered about the remaining part of the common area. Cindy makes her way towards the office area, but it's blocked off by several dressers and beds being in the way.

"Go back now, or you'll die as well," came a little boy's voice in a monotone.

Cindy jumps in fright and turns around, where she's met with a gruesome site of a little boy with his face and arms are carved up with barbed wire.

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3 Mini Spoiler:**

 ** _A few unknown male students are standing by their lockers when two new student s come into view. The first one is a girl that stands at 5'5, reddish brown hair and fair skin with brown eyes. The second girl has pale skin and stands at 5'9 with mid back jet black hair._**

 ** _The first of the three guys whistle at them. "Look at that," The first of the three guys says. "Those two are the new foreign exchange students. I call dibs on the redhead."_**

 ** _"Shut up, Jack," The second of the three guys says. "You couldn't even get a date with your left hand. Besides, you can have her. I call dibs on the tall one with pale skin."_**

 ** _"Will you both shut up," The third one says. "Tyra's who we want, remember? Karl, you got dumped by the least popular girl in school."_**

 ** _"Piss off, Ned," Karl says. "I'd rather be dumped by the least popular girl than get used than snitched on by Tyra."_**

 **Mini Spoiler End:**

 **Yup, next chapter, we'll be seeing the characters played by Hannah Taylor-Gordon and Lizzie Brochere.**

 **Now, my comments on Roanoke, I caved and decided to watch the last two episodes even though I said I wouldn't. I must say, I so badly wanted Lana Winters to get killed last night and when it didn't happen, I was even more frustrated. Lee Harris also started getting on my nerves. Overall, Roanoke was good up until the part of episode eight when Shelby Miller kills herself. That's when the season is no longer worth watching in my opinion.**

 **Thanks to Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett for reviewing both the explanation and first chapter of this story.**

 **And if you're reading this story, Autumnskyy, I hope you like my Erika Peterson character by Sarah Paulson wearing tight blue jeans.**

 **To NotMarge, if you're reading this, I know you can't stand Emma Roberts, so Tyra will get hers.**

 **Lastly, I was considering having the woman that plays Miranda Crump in Asylum and Pembrook, the other female in the council in Coven be Norma Peterson, but then I figured Frances Conroy makes a better enemy to a Jessica Lange character. Oh, how I miss the Constance vs. Older Moira O'Hara, Elsa Mars vs. Gloria Mott and Myrtle Snow vs. Fiona Goode.**

 **Okay, enough rambling. Bye.**


End file.
